Heaven's Hill
by Aspyn46
Summary: Tris Prior is accepted in the most one of the most elite climbing academy ever, Dauntless Academy of Climbing Expeditions. When she meets Four at the camp, they become extremely good friends. But when she discovers that the academy has a new expedition, to climb Mount. Everest, they must make it in, even when a obstacle can take the out first. Foutris.
1. Prologue

**Hello my bunnies! This is my second fanfiction and I am so happy with my idea! It starts sort of like The Maze Runner, (starts in action) so I decided to make a prologue. Please read, like and review!**

**PROLOGUE**

**TRIS**

What! No fricking way! This is not possible! But it soo is…because the proof is in my hands!

I, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, am accepted into the D.A.C.E., which stands for the Dauntless Academy of Climbing Expeditions. Like WHAT? No way!

I race up the stairs and barge into my brother, Caleb's room.

"CALEB! CALEB! GUESS WHAT!"

"Huh?" he says looking up from his book.

"I MADE IT TO D.A.C.E.!" I literally scream in his face!

"What! Congratulations Bea! Oh and that's good too!"

"Why?"

"Because, when I was accepted to be the new medic at D.A.C.E., I needed an escort to make it on campus! I mean is that academy insane! You have to climb snow drifts and mountains just to get to the cabin!"

"Oh whatever Leby."

He groans and reads his book again.

I walk out of the room and smile. I'm going to D.A.C.E.

**Like it? Mind telling me? Review please! And also, I have a fair warning. School is back and I am taking the CCAT. Finals are also coming up and Andrew and I are going on a trip! Read my bio to know who Andrew is! So I am really busy and I might be able to update only once a week. But please review! I am also putting up a fan mail e-mail so if you have ideas, or chapters I should put up. If you have a chapter you want me to publish, please answer the following:**

**First Name:**

**FanFiction Username:**

**Chapter:**

**ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE TAKEN IN CONCIDERATION ONCE MY FANMAIL E-MAIL IS SET UP.**

**~Aspyn**


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

**Hello everyone! I'm just letting you know that updates will not be coming that fast because I am super busy. It's March Break right now so I will try to update every day this week.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**TRIS**

"These trials are ridiculous! I mean what kind of idiot puts their camp on an abandoned mountain, and to get there, you have to hike! Do they even have roads at the camp?" Caleb yells in frustration.

"Oh, would you shut up! You were being a cheap skate and didn't pay for a helicopter to bring you to camp. The trials are only for the climbers anyway. You," I say, pointing at him, "are a medic."

D.A.C.E. or Dauntless, is so intense, you have to climb your way to camp. An average hike to camp is about 3 nights. I only want to stay 1 night. The faster you make it to camp, the better your climbing reputation.

It's about -35 C up here, but I'm used to the freezing weather. Caleb however, not so much.

"Are we—there—yet—because—I'm pooped." Caleb chokes out in between breaths.

"Almost. Just up that drift and we should be at the outside area of the camp. Then we can just take the ski lift to the compound." I say. I grab the rope, climbing hammer, harness and ice screw out of my bag.

"Here," I call to Caleb, tossing him the harness, "I'll climb to the top, and I'll attach and ice screw. I'll give you the rope, so you can pull yourself up."

"Why can't _I_ climb the drift myself?" He questions. Typical.

"It's a fresh snow drift, duh? What do you think is under this snow, huh? Ice. Rock hard ice."

"Fine." He grumbles. "Just be careful."

"What are you talking about? I'm always careful!"

I hear him mumble 'yeah right' and I just roll my eyes.

I start scaling the snow drift. It's about 50m up, easy. I grab both climbing hammers and put one in each hand. Climbing is all about momentum. I swing the ice hammer in my right hand a good foot above my height. I pull myself up and dig my left foot into the hard ice. Thank God for climbing boots. Then I swing my left hand, and up goes my right foot. I keep the same pattern. _Right hand and left foot, left hand and right foot._ Before I realize, I'm at the top.

"Wow." I hear someone say behind me. "Never seen someone scale that drift so fast. That's freaking 50m up!"

I turn around and face him. He is tall, about four inches taller that I am. He has tan skin and brown hair with the deepest blue eyes you can get lost in them. He is wearing a black North Face jacket with an Under Armour hoodie underneath. I don't know why I'm starring. Stop starring!

He grins a lopsided grin. Dammit. Does he have to have a sexy grin? "I'm Four."

"Tris. Nice to meet you."

"Same. Need help getting to the compound?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Hey! I'm still down here!" I hear Caleb yell.

"Oh! Sorry! Just wait."

I grab the ice screw and start to fasten it to the edge of the drift. "Who's down there?" Four asks. "My brother, Caleb." I answer as I finish fastening the screw. "Pass me the rope?" He nods and picks it up. As he gives it to me, he asks, "Why does he need help climbing the drift?" I grab the rope and sling it through the rope slot on the ice screw. I tie a knot and throw the rope down at Caleb. "He's a medic for the camp. Didn't want to pay for the helicopter, so I had to escort him."

Caleb attaches the rope to the harness he is wearing and begins to climb. "Hurry up!" I yell.

"Sorry, yeesh." Caleb grumbles back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Caleb climbs to the top.

All of a sudden, we hear a loud grumble and a gust of wind. "Looks like the helicopters is back with the luggage. C'mon. Let's sign you in and grab your luggage. Caleb, since you're a medic, your cabin is over there." Four says. Pointing to a smaller cabin in the distance. "Busses come around regularly. Stops are everywhere. Each bus takes the same route so taking busses isn't that hard."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you." Caleb says and heads of towards the nearest bus station.

"So, we can either take the ski lift or the awesome thing to the climber's cabin." Four says.

"What's the awesome way?" I question.

"Pick one first." He mocks.

Not a question, "Show me the awesome way."

He grins his dammit sexy grins and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "HEY!" I yell, "Screw you, dammit! PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughs and just keeps running. I give up, but when I do, he puts me down.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"My garage." He says and opens the garage door.

Inside, are 6 RUSH 800 Pro-S LE snowmobiles. I grin.

I rush over to one and grab the helmet and start the ignition. Four does the same.

Moments later, we zoom out of the garage and race to the cabin. We programed our GPS's to the fastest route to the cabin, so no one cheats.

We zoom up the hill, and we are neck in neck. Just then, Four's snowmobile blade hits a rock witch send him in circles. I laugh and make it to the cabin first, with Four just seconds behind me.

"Give me 20!" I laugh.

He sighs and takes out his wallet and hands me a 20 dollar bill. Before he hands it to me, he kisses it and fake cries. I laugh even more as I take it and he smiles.

We walk in the cabin and I am greeted by I blast of heat. I look around. In front of me is a huge living room with a big fire place, flat screen TV, a bunch of art work of flames and a patio out back. To my right is the front desk and another hallway. To my left are some stairs and another room, it looks like it might be a pool.

"Welcome, !" A man with dark skin greets, "To Dauntless!"

"Hello Max." I met him when I came to visit. My mom is great friends with Max and arranged a visit during the off season.

"Tris, Four. Are you showing her around Four?"

"Yup. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, any new expeditions?"

"A couple. But I have some arranged for some of the senior climbers. Including Tris." Max says.

But then, I'm confused, "Me? Why me? I'm not a senior climber!"

"I've seen you climb Tris. You're amazing. We are moving you straight up to the top floor. See you two at dinner!" Max says, then walks down the hall.

"Top floor?" I ask to Four.

"There are four levels of climbers. MiniDauntless, Dauntless, Junior Dauntless, and Senior Dauntless. Each level has their own floor. Each floor has dormitories for four people, a gym, a 12m climbing wall, and a training room. Don't worry, the dorms are actually more like cottage rooms."

"So the higher the level you are, the higher the floor you are on?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Ready for the tour?" He asks, forming a hook with his arm.

"Gladly." I say slinging my arm in between his.

* * *

"And this," Four says, "Is you room."

"Thanks. See you later." I answer.

"You too. Call me." He shouts as he walks down the hall.

I close the door and I look at the dorm. There is one bedroom on one side of the room and another on the other side. Behind the rooms, there is a little but updated kitchen dining area, a living room and a little balcony. I hear the front door open behind me.

"So, _you're_ the girl Max can't stop talking about." The girl asks. She is about an inch shorter than I am and has fair skin with brunette hair with blonde tips. She is wearing black leggings and a white shirt with black writing that says 'Don't Judge'. She is very pretty.

"Talking about me in a good way or a bad way?"

"Good. I'm Christina."

"Tris. You're my roommate?"

"One of your roomates. Two girls –you and I—and two boys." She walks over to the room on the left side and knocks.

A dark skinned boy with short, styled hair opens the door. Behind him is a fair skinned boy with black hair.

"Uriah, Will, this is Tris."

"Nice to meet you." Uriah says. "Yeah it's a pleasure." Will adds.

"You too, guys."

Christina then says," I know you probably know this but, welcome to Dauntless."

**Ideas? The fan e-mail, Facebook and Twitter will be up soon! Thanks for reading guys! Updates to come!**

**~Aspyn**


	3. Everest

**Hello everybody! I'm back with more of the story! I am so happy with the major jump of views! Like I said last chapter, it **_**is**_** March Break, and Andrew's family and I are on a trip! We are currently in New Brunswick and we actually have Wi-Fi at the cabin! And my parents actually let me bring my MacBook. Yay! So here is the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**TRIS**

_Mmm. Sleep. That's all I can think of_._ The slightly cold room that make me want to wrap the blankets around myself more. The warm flannel pajamas on my cold skin. Someone shakes my shoulder._

"Tris." Another shake. "Tris!"

"Huh…" I say, slightly opening my tired eyes.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the movie." Christina states.

"Oh sorry. Remember? I only climbed the trials in 2 days. I am completely out. Sorry 'bout that."

"That's fine. Anyways, Four called. Said for you to meet him in the lobby. And to bring your climbing gear."

I immediately feel my fatigue leave my body. "Why? Where are we going? What are we doing?" I throw questions at her.

"Wow. Didn't know you were as curios as your brother. You're probably going climbing."

"Okay then. Is Four a good climber?"

"Good? He is amazing! He made it into 4 expeditions during his _first_ year! That's _CRAZY!_ I've only been on 1 expedition… and it was only when I was a senior!"

"Wow…" So _that's_ why everyone calls him Four.

"Hurry up, then!" Christina says, excitedly.

I sigh. I get up and change into neon-green and white leggings. Then I put on an Under Armour sports bra and put on a razor back white Nike tank-top. In neon-green, it says 'FEARLESS'. I then put on 3 socks and a black Adidas hoodie. I grab my snow pants, jacket, boots and my climbing gear backpack.

I walk into the foyer and grab my climbing helmet, which is black with 3 neon- green stripes at the top, and my hat. I put on my snow pants and boots and keep everything else in hand. "Bye, Chris. Be back soon."

"Bye! Have fun! Be careful!" She yells through the sound of the movie. I swear the boys and the people in the next dorm can hear her. "Can you yell any louder? I couldn't hear you!"

"Whatever!" I hear her yell.

I roll my eyes and race down the stairs. Once I get there, I see Four, with a girl. She is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. She is a fake blonde and is wearing the sluttiest clothes ever. She is literally trying to get into Four's pants, but Four looks like he could murder her.

I move closer, Four notices me, but the slut doesn't. I make out what she is saying.

"Come on _Four_. You know you want me, my boobs, and my ass. And I want you."

"Shut the fuck up Lauren. You're just a whore. You are a disgrace to the human race."

"Oh, come on, you know that isn't true. I'm not a whore."

"Yeah," he snorts, "if you're not a whore, I'm not a guy."

"Why don't you want me? I'm perfect!" She retorts. Ok, that's it.

"Maybe he doesn't _want_ perfect bitch. Maybe to him, imperfect is the best. So get your slutty hands in your own pants and fucking leave him alone."

"And who are you?" She says finally turning around. Shock then comes across her face. She has definitely herd of me. It takes her a couple of seconds to regroup. "And what makes you think I _have _to listen to _you?_"

"You have to, unless you want to get punched."

"Whatever. You're probably the who—"Then I pop her straight in the nose. Her nostril twitches and her nose stars to bleed. She screams and runs upstairs.

"Thanks." Four says.

"No problem."

"By the way, great hit." I laugh and he swings his arm around my shoulder. That… was not what I expected. We walk to the main foyer and put on out jackets, hats and helmets. We swing our climbing gear on our backs and head outside.

"So," I ask, "where are the practice drifts?"

"Near the trials." Only one snowmobile is parked outside the cabin. Four hops on. "Here." He says handing me a helmet, "Hop on."

I don't know why I'm so nervous. Probably because I've never been looked at twice by a boy before, not to mention a cute boy. Now, I'm defending him from a girl trying to get in his pants, hanging out with him and climbing on a snowmobile with him. Wait, did I just say he was cute? Ugh, never mind I guess I did. Just focus Tris.

I hop on and fasten my helmet. "You know," he says, "you are going to fall off if you don't hang on."

"Fine." I grumble. I wrap my arms around his waist and I hear him laugh.

"That's not what I meant, you know." I blush as he starts the engine. As I remove my arms, he adds, "But you can keep them there, if you want." Now it was his turn to blush. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes even more and I laugh.

He smiles his lopsided grin. "I like you, too." He speeds up and we make it to the practice drifts in no time at all.

* * *

We climb for an hour before we return to camp. Four drops me off at my dorm.

"Thanks for today, Four."

"No problem. Thanks for defending me." He adds.

"I had to do that. I'm just like that. You obviously didn't want her in your pants."

"Yeah," he adds, "I meant what I said about her being a disgrace to the human race."

I laugh and he grins. Lopsided. Sexy. "You know, that grin of yours can be very annoying." His grin grows larger. Just then, Christina opens the door and begins to walk out, but walks into us during our little 'moment'.

"Hello _love birds._"

I groan. "Christina!" Four just smirks. Again. Seriously?

"Ok," I state, "You're doing this on purpose now." He just keeps smiling.

"Stop it, or I'll punch you." He puts his hands up to gesture surrender but keeps smiling.

"I'm not joking." I growl. He laughs and checks his watch. "It's time for dinner."

"Great! I'm starving!" Four, Christina and I walk down to the dining hall. Once we get there, I see Lauren, the girl I punched earlier, at the back of the dining hall with a cast on her nose. I smile. We get our food, which happens to be a hamburger—yum!—and we sit down at a table with some people I know and I don't.

I recognize Will and Uriah, but not the others. "Tris," Christina says, "This is Zeke, Uriah smarter brother,"

"HEY!" Uriah calls.

"Shush!" Calls Christina. I just laugh.

"As I was saying, this is Zeke, Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, Marlene, Uriah girlfriend and guys, this is Tris Prior."

"Max's golden girl?" Marlene asks.

"Apparently. He talks about me?" I ask. Because dammit, I really want to know.

"Only to the seniors. Says you scaled your first frozen waterfall when you were 6." Zeke says.

"Yeah."

"I've never met anyone whose climbing reputation is as good as Four's." Shauna states.

"Have you seen him climb?" Asks Will.

"Actually yes. We went to the practice drifts earlier today." I answer.

"So," Uriah starts, "how do you like Heaven's Hill so far?"

"Heaven's Hill?" I question.

"It's a figure of speech." Four says.

"For a climber, Dauntless is Heaven. And Heaven is found on this hill. So it just turned out as 'Heaven's Hill'." Christina adds.

"Oh, I get it now! Yeah I love it her—" I'm interrupted by someone yelling.

"Attention!" Max calls. He stands on the reserved table for staff with a cup and spoon in his hand. He bangs the two together a couple of time s before saying, "Attention!" Once more.

By now, the loud dining hall as quieted down enough to hear Max's announcement. "As you know, we have welcomed five new climbers to the academy today," then he says the names, "Melanie Watts," I series of claps, "Jason Todd," another clap, "Ruby York," more claps, "Peter Hayes," yet more claps, "And last but most definitely not least, my dear friend Tris Prior," by my name the room erupts in claps shouts and table banging. I smile, I guess I'm pretty known here now. Beside me, Four smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. We get a couple of stares—especially from Lauren—but it doesn't bother us.

"Hey Zeke," I shout over the noise," I guess he didn't talk to _only _the seniors." He smiles but shrugs.

Max bangs his spoon and cup together again and the noise gradually stops. "We also have some new expeditions." The room immediately fills with chatter. I look at Four, but he just mouths out 'I don't know', but with the look on his face, he is as excited as I am.

Max bangs the two together again and says, "For the MiniDauntless, an expedition for twelve to Mauna Kea, in Hawaii. For Dauntless, and expedition for ten to Mount. Rainier in Washington. For Junior Dauntless, an expedition for eight to Mount. Washington in New Hampshire. And finally for Senior Dauntless, and expedition for six to…"

I hold my breath.

"Mount. Everest in Nepal. That is all for now. Thank you." Max gets off the table and pulls out his chair. Once his butt lands on the seat, the room literally erupts in shouts, conversations and groans in frustrations. I do none of those things. Because I need to take a minute to absorb _everything._

There is an expedition to Mount. Everest…

_Everest._

**Did you like the chapter? Well if you did, that's great. Oh and fun fact about me? I do mountain climbing. I've scaled a couple frozen waterfalls and a few mountains but I never went higher than 200m up. I want to scale the Rockies next. Updates to come! Love you!**

**~Aspyn**


	4. Et Nosse Me Polliceor

"**Tomorrow, tomorrow! I love you, tomorrow! You're only a day away!" Why do I love tomorrow? Because INSURGENT COMES OUT TOMORROW! And Andrew and I are going to see it opening day! I was first introduced by the Divergent series because of Andrew. He told me to read it and I did! Fell in LOVE with it! So on with the chapter! **

**CHAPTER 3**

**TRIS**

My eyes slowly flutter open. I turn around and find myself watching Zeke asleep on a chair beside my, wait, this isn't _my _bed. I shoot straight up and look around. Zeke's bed and a stranger's bed, a couple of football posters, and two football jerseys pinned up on the wall. They are both black with red accents. One of them says 'Pedrad 39' and the other says 'Eaton 04'.

Eaton. Where have a heard that name from.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opens ever so slightly and I see those striking ocean blue eyes pierce through the tiny crack.

Four. Four Eaton.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty has awaken." I hear him mumble to himself.

Shit, he saw me. I pretend to be asleep but a watch every single move he makes like a hawk stalking its prey. He comes towards me with a plate of food and kneels down, putting the plate on the nightstand.

"I know you're awake," he taunts," And I know you are watching me, Tris." **(5****th**** Wave moment there. When Cassie meets Evan. Anyways, on with the story.)**

"Where am I?" I croak, "And what the hell happened, Four?"

"You're in my dorm. Zeke, Marlene and Shauna are my roomies." He grabs the plate on the nightstand and I sit up. I take a bite of the food he brought me, a taco, yum! "You passed out, as soon as Max said Everest."

I take another bite of the taco. Damn, when did he learn how to cook beef? "Water." I manage to say with a mouthful of food.

He nods and leaves the room. I look around his room again and see tons of plaques, medals, trophies, and ribbons. I also see a football on one of those special stands. It's signed from what looks like a whole team and in black writing with a flame in the background, it says 'Divergent High – National High School Football Champions – 2015'

Four walks back in with a glass of water and a pack of soda crackers. He throws the crackers at Zeke and he finally wakes up. "Care to explain _why_ you passed out?" Four questions while I take a sip of water. "Oh, and Zeke?" he adds, "You got that date with Shauna in 10 minutes."

"Shit." I hear him mumble as he stuffs the whole pack of crackers in his mouth and race out the door.

I laugh and Four does as well. Great. There's his sexy, lopsided grin and his sexy, seductive laugh. Screw you Four. Do you _have_ to be so sexy?

"So," he regains his seriousness, "you were going to explain why you passed out?"

"Oh yeah." I begin to get teary. "My grandmother died climbing Mount. Everest. But before she died, she wrote a letter to everyone in my family." I wait a beat and a single tear falls onto my cheek. Four quickly wipe it away with his thumb and rests his hand on my cheek.

"Mine said, 'If I don't make it to the top, you have to make it up there for me.' And that just stuck for 10 years, Four. That's why I started climbing. That's why I have to make it to Everest."

I begin to sob and Four sits beside me, holding me close, stroking my hair, and whispering sweat thing in my ear like 'You are going to make it,' and, 'I'll make sure you do.' I kiss his cheek. I've only been here for what, 2 days and I am already falling hard for this guy.

"You are going to make this, too." I say. He smiles and hugs me tighter.

"I know this is kind of off topic but, you play football?" I question.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that.

I laugh. "Guess? With all these trophies, you're probably captain, Eaton."

"Eaton? Where did you get that, oh! I see know." He says as I point to his jersey on the wall.

"Well, since you're feeling better, we better get some more practice in if we want to make it to Everest!" He state a matter-of-factly. "Meet me in the training room in 10." I nod and grab my stuff and walk out of his dorms. Before I shut the door, I hear him yell, "Don't be late, Prior!"

I yell back at him, "Same goes for you, Eaton!" I hear him laugh and begin to run down the hallway. I get a text and check my phone, still running. It's from Christina.

**Xtina409- **Tris! Where the hell r u? It's 7:00!

I text back, slightly slowing my pace.

**BTPrior-** On my way. Was 4's.

I wait for her response when I bump into somebody and slightly stumble backwards. "Sorry," I mumble.

I look up from my phone and see one of the new climbers, I think his name was Peter Hayes.

"No, it's my fault. I'm new here. I'm Peter. Peter Hayes.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that. I'm Tris Prior."

"Oh! You're Prior! That bad-ass climber everyone is talking about. I heard some of the other climbers talking. Said there betting a lot of money on you making it to Everest. There betting on this other guy too. I think it was Eaton?" He says.

"Eaton? Yeah. That's Four." I answer.

"Four, huh. Interesting name."

I look down at my phone. It's already been 5 minutes! "Shit, sorry Peter got to go. See you around!" I yell.

I take off again, running toward my dorm. Once I get there, Christina starts flooding me with questions.

"Are you okay? Why did you pass out? Did he take care of you? Why weren't you at the infirmary? Did he treat you? How long were you out? Where are you going now? Did he kiss you?"

The last question took me totally off guard. "What the hell? No! Christina!" _I kissed him._ She laughs but I don't tell her that. "I'm going to the training room with Four."

"Four, huh?" She says, quirking her eyebrows. I groan and quickly put on black leggings, a neon-green Under Armour sports bra, and a white Nike see through shirt. I put on my purple and black Nike 3.0's. I grab my helmet and race out the door. It takes me about a minute to sprint through the halls, trying to remember where the training room was. After a couple of tries, I make it.

I take a look around. A 12m climbing wall, treadmills, bikes, weights, targets, punching bags, even a pool!

I see Four sitting on one of the benches, checking his phone with his helmet on, but unbuckled though. He doesn't even look up but says, "You're late, Prior." I snort.

"Oh, whatever. You probably got here 30 seconds ago." I retort.

He grins. Lopsided. Sexy. Dammit, Eaton. "Stop grinning! Or I'll pop you right in the nose, Eaton."

"What?" he says, "My mouth is my best feature, seeing you stare at it so much."

I blush and his grin grows even wider. Shit, I can't believe I just admitted that.

"Ok, that is fucking it." I say as I start towards Four, my hands in fists. He laughs and gets up running away. "Four, you better stop."

"Maybe some other time, Tris." I run just about as fast as him and I almost catch him. But he makes a sharp turn and I slip. "Screw you!" I yell as I get up. He starts towards the climbing wall and begins to scale the wall.

"Wrong choice." I laugh at myself. I run past the bench Four was sitting on earlier and grab my helmet. I turn around and run towards the wall, putting my helmet on at the same time.

Once I get there, I immediately begin to climb, not bothering to buckle up my helmet.

_Remember Tris,_ a little voice says in my head, _climbing is all about momentum. _I grin I speed up and manage to gain on to Four. His foot is only a couple inches away. Reach Tris! Come on!

I grab a hold of his foot and yank on it hard. Four slips but on the way, brings me down with him. We both land on the padded ground, laughing. "Ok I'm sorry." Four admits.

I grin. "Yeah, it's ok."

"Hey! So you can grin but I can't! What the hell!" He snarls.

"Oh, can it, Four. At least we did a warm up." He laughs. This time, I let him because there is something about that smile and laugh that makes me want to hear it again.

"Ok, so what first?" Four says.

"Um, I was thinking about the wall but, I guess we could do the harder side of it." I suggest.

"Yeah. Besides, climbing works out your upper body strength _and_ you lower. It's better than lifting weights or running on the treadmill."

"Good point. And I think it might be a better idea to keep that helmet _buckled_, Four." I say, because when we fell, our helmets went rolling to the other side of the training room.

"Compromise alert!" He yells and I groan. "I get the helmets, you get the Gatorade."

Well, it could have been worse, "Fine, fine. Anything else?"

He thinks for a moment. Then his face lights up. "Yes. I will only get the helmets if you agree to let me buy lunch for you tomorrow."

I grin. "Deal."

Four runs down the room to get the helmets and I run to the little kitchen and buy to blue Gatorades.

"Let us begin!" He says, once we have everything.

* * *

At 9:30, Four drops me off at my dorm.

"Thanks again Four."

"Yeah, no problem. I promised you remember?"

"Yeah, et nosse me polliceor." I answer back.

"Am I _supposed_ to know what that means?" He questions, giving me a strange look.

"It means, actually, you'll find out soon enough."

"You know, I could just Google it, right?" he laughs.

"Please don't. I want it to be a surprise." He grins. "Good night, Tris. See you tomorrow. Don't forget about lunch tomorrow!"

"I'll remember. Good night, Four. Thanks for the taco." I say, closing the door. I hear him laugh and walk away, smiling like an idiot.

I turn around and walk into my bedroom. I see Christina, reading a MEC Catalog and says, "What about lunch, Tris. Is it a date?"

I laugh, "I'm not sure _what_ you would call it." Is it a date? I am actually not sure.

"Anyway, Uri is having a party tomorrow night on the roof."

"The roof? What the hell is on the roof?"

She laughs. "Dauntless _do_ party a lot. And the roof is just like a regular rooftop. But just with a bar, pool, hot tub, dance floor, and a live DJ. And _you_ are going."

I start to object but Christina raises her hand in the air. "Ah, no excuses. It's either you go, or you don't go, but a dress you for your date."

I gulp. No fucking way am I letting Christina dress me. "Fine, I'll go."

"YES! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" She squeals. I laugh. Christina can be annoying, but she _is_ a great friend.

"I better get some sleep. I am so tired." I yawn. I make my way to my closet and put on flannel shorts and a white cotton V-neck. I climb into bed and turn of my lamp.

"Goodnight, Tris." I is the last thing I hear before silence, darkness and drowsiness take over me. Without even thinking it, I silently whisper, "Goodnight Four."

**Did you like it! Longest chapter yet! It was nearly 2000 words. That is crazy! Anyways, I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to see Insurgent, but I will try. I love you all for reading. See you later! Hope you go and see Insurgent! Oh, and try to guess what '****Yeah, et nosse me polliceor.' means. My challenge to you! Bye!**

**~Aspyn**


End file.
